Art 2: The Ninjas Return, Part 2
Art 2: The Ninjas Return is the second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . it is the debut of the first morphs for the 4 other rangers, Ninjazords and Ninja Heat Megazord Plot Matt begins to lead the 4 to the supposed location of the Heat Changers placed at the sealed Tomb of Nightfang. Despite everything that has happened, Andy believes that he is the wrong person, as no one has ever told him about his ancestor ninja "Lord Lancaster". The Other three also question this as if they are really the descendants. Matt tries to convince them to no avail. They leave, much to Matt's disappointment. The remaining Dailoks 400 years ago were sealed in Ninja Stars used by Saskue and his ninjas. To release them, Varla attaches the shuriken to inanimate object. She releases Sweeper from a broom and commands him cause sands to destroy crops and the rangers. Meanwhile, Matt is finding it hard to convince the 4 of them to get the swords. Alyssa thinks he just found the wrong people. However she assures him he'll find the right ones. Sweeper is making his runs through the city and the Fearites continue to attack. Andy's brash and arrogant ego gets in the way of his decision making and he walks away. When they come back to the city they live in, Northsvile, they see it being ravaged by the Fearites and Sweeper. Matt comes from behind and begins to fight the fearites. Sweeper however overwhelms Matt, as he tells the rangers that it is his duty, even though he is being beaten repeatedly. His speech about his duty however wins over Hector and Kevin. Hector even though he is scared of them hell fight the fearites in order to protect his friends and family. Alyssa also decides to help as the speech wins her over. Andy yells its dangerous and not your responsibility, and decides to walk off. But as he does the 4 are blown away as Sweeper laughs and is about to finish them off, he is guilt tripped and absorbs the attack from Sweeper. Matt runs and asks him why he does this, and Andy snickers off and replies "You need help finding the descendants". Matt attacks with his heat changer and disorentates Sweeper. The 5 stand together and proclaim they will fight so long as it is right even if things will be bleak. However, Saskue's Ninjas, Lords Lancaster, Alvarez, Owusu and Lady Callista appear and affirm them of their destiny, much to Andy's surprise. Lord Lancaster talks to Andy, and he says his brashness reminds him of himself. Saskue tells the rangers Nightfang can't be sealed for much longer and that the swords have served its purpose. The 4 have their Heat Changers, Hea Swords and Ninja Stars for Morphing and finnaly team up and morph. Matt becomes the Red Ranger, Andy the Blue Ranger, Hector the Yellow Ranger, Kevin the Green Ranger and Alyssa the Pink Ranger. They fight with their Shark Blasters and the power of Heat vs the Dailok monster Sweeper's coldness. They defeat him, but Matt tells them thy have to create their zords before Varla grows Sweeper. Kevin, Alyssa and Hector are able to make their zords, their Stallion, Dolphin, and Bear Ninjazords respectively, Andy has trouble and overcomes his two issues: Admitting his mistakes, and asking for help, all his life his brash and arrogant ego caused him to make mistakes. Lord Lancaster rewards him for his humility and helps create the Falcon Ninjazord. The rangers are being swept around by Sweeper and his Flying Fearites until Andy arives. Matt tells him to spin the shuriken on his Heat Changer Sword, and it activates the Megazord combination. The Stallion and Dolphin Ninjazord form the legs while, The Bear Ninjazord formsthe Left arm and Back and the Apeninja forms the right arms. The Falcon forms the Chest and the head as well at the wings. Forming the Falcon Heat Megazord. It flies and destroys the Flying Fearites. Sweeper is too strong though and dismantles the megazord. Matt decides he should show the true power of Saskue Musashi and spins his Shuriken. The Ape and Falcon trade places and the wings become a shield for the megazord. The completion is the Ninja Heat Megazord. It overpowers Sweeper and destroys him. Varla Foxer is not disappointing in Sweeper, as he gathered a lot of Terror The 5 celebrate their victory, and Andy decides that he'll be a ranger, or at least till his replacement comes. Matt also tells the team that there will be more monsters, but assures them they will win. Debuts -Ninja Heat/Falcon Heat Megazord(Ape, Falcon, Bear, Stallion, Dolphin) -Sweeper, Flying Fearites Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode